


2 of Hearts

by suraimuvii



Series: Deck of Cards [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suraimuvii/pseuds/suraimuvii
Summary: "The first time I arrived the camp that is now The Last City... I got handed off to Andal. I think he was destined to be our best Vanguard handler then and there." -Cayde-6





	2 of Hearts

"We got a new hunter coming in." Tallulah crouched into his tent. "Osiris said he was busy. So did Shaxx. And Saladin." 

Andal groaned with his arm over his eyes. "Why can't you?" 

"I'm busy." She shrugged. "H'name's Cayde. His Ghost is named Sundance apparently." 

That's when Andal's ghost came out of the blanket. "His ghost has a name?" He muttered to himself. "Sagira has a name too…"

Andal moved his arm a bit to peak at his ghost. "What, you're not all just called Ghost?" He looked to the opening of his tent. "When's he coming-" She was already gone. Well. She did have a lot of work to do. 

Cayde shot, he missed, but he shot. And he complained. They went through every rifle imaginable. Auto rifle, pulse rifle, scout rifle, sniper rifle, fusion rifle, and every other imaginable rifle their little camp had been experimenting with. "I don't like any of these." 

"I know, but you gotta try." Andal leaned against his rifle, pushing his cheek fat up against his eye. It had become an extension of his own body at this point. All good guns do. "You can't look at them expecting them to just shoot. You just gotta feel that... Feeling. Y'know? It's unique to you. 

The zoom's gotta be perfect for your eye. Like a pair of glasses. You gotta be able to feel that impact. But still have a stability you can hold. It's all in the handling."

"Handling?"

"Flashy perks." Andal held a finger up and stressed his first syllable. "But still useful." 

Cayde just lowered the scout rifle from his cheek. "But what's the.. Handling?"

"-I'm all for style over stats but a perfect marriage of both is even better."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying but I don't know what handling means."

"Like me." Andal perked up and presented his rifle. "I just gravitate to the whole quiet sniper aesthetic. It's a wicked gig."

"Wicked? Gig?"

"Maybe that'll help you go to the right direction. What's your style?" Andal finally paused, gave Cayde a game winning smile and an opening to speak. 

"….You got anything… Cowboy-y?"


End file.
